nrc_runescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Lewis
Lewis, or Panda, is a Welsh player currently playing for the Pollnivneach Pythons. He is Dez's younger brother and often falls victim to the stench of his sweaty balls, brought upon his face by the hand of God. As of season 13 he has received 2 red cards in 2 games. Controversy It is a commonly known fact to everyone but Lewis that he is the reason Dez is unable to wank as much as he would like. Whilst Dez is patiently lying in bed, raging erection standing firm, Lewis is innocently playing on his Xbox and keeping his brother from performing the manly sin. Another notable controversy was Lewis' first game for TGV. Rather than storming onto the pitch and giving 100% for his new team, Lewis decided the best course of action was to start a game of FIFA believing that he would not be able to play or, if he could, that he would be able to multitask and play both games at the same time. Ultimately this failed and Dezmondo was left red faced with anger at the stupid little faglord. In early 2015, Lewis came across an error with his computer which he believed to be caused by the audio jack. The poor boy was frightened about the prospect of not being able to play games on his PC and immediately asked computer experts Wobble and Fuchsy what to do. After a short conversation it was evident that the blue screen had been caused by excessive pornography watching, with the special keyboard sensors detecting an unhealthy build up of semen between the keys. Lewis was utterly shocked at such a claim, and it was later revealed that Dez had been using his PC for his late night 30 tab porn sessions. Unfortunately Lewis was forced to remove the spunk by hand (and mouth). Later on in Lewis' career, he came under fire after distributing child pornography to the NRC Board. Whilst Lewis protested that it was just a bit of banter, the law did not. He was then thrown into a prison cell and bummed. Education Lewis attends the Jeremy Kyle Comprehensive school as part of his full time education. Due to the nature of the school, Lewis claims that a lot of strange events happen there. Some examples of these include: -A young couple having vigorous sex under a tree in a church graveyard, which Lewis observed and snapped photos of without them or any member of the public noticing. -A disabled boy using his disability to sleep with sympathetic (but hot) girls, then being a twat to alpha males such as Lewis. -At least one physical fight every day. -A girl receiving cunnilingus from a rowdy canine after spreading dog food all over her vag lips. -Lewis walking in on two teachers teachers engaging in sexual intercourse whilst marking last week's homework. -Nudes being distributed over Facebook. -A boy being murdered in their cafeteria due to a risky Pokemon card trade. -A boy shagging his dog who is now reportedly the most popular person in his year. A willing female volunteer also offered to pretend to be his girlfriend in what is a sickening display of immorality from both sides of the story. -Head lice.Category:Players